


Sprinkle it with Dew (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae StilesFairy Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El hada Stiles invita a Derek y a su hija a ver crear rocio.





	Sprinkle it with Dew (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sprinkle it with Dew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983228) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



Derek está lavando los platos, mirando hacia la ventana abierta de la cocina sobre el fregadero mientras un pequeño pájaro azul se posa en una rama y le pía.

Las aves nunca solían hacer cosas así antes de que llegara Stiles.

Ahora las criaturas del bosque invaden toda su tierra, sin ningún temor a sus temibles ojos de lobo, cantando y haciendo nidos en los árboles cercanos y gorjeando durante toda la noche. Eso no fue todo lo que sucedió, la hierba ha estado más verde; más fértil con cada vez menos manchas de tierra enlodada que antes de que llegara Stiles. Ahora que realmente piensa en ello, eso sucedió en toda la ciudad, las amapolas surgieron a lo largo de las aceras donde antes solo había tierra. En tan solo unas pocas semanas.

Las flores y los pétalos han estado floreciendo a lo largo de los árboles junto a la carretera, y cada vez más personas han estado hablando acerca de cuán hermoso lugar es Beacon Hills. Esa es la diferencia, había dicho Stiles, no arrogantemente, con tener un fae más poderoso. Algunos de los lugares más bellos de América lo son debido a la gran cantidad de duendes que hay, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado sobre toda esa belleza natural, Der-bear?

Habla del demonio, o de la bella y angelical hada, Derek oye el sonido del jeep que se detiene y da un paso hacia la izquierda para mirar más allá, viendo cómo el flash del martín pescador se vuelve azul y Stiles salta.

Está vestido con una camisa escocesa verde más oscura que se funde con la reserva, y él está bailando el vals en la casa de Derek silbando y arrojando sus llaves sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Deberías haber visto a Bells, Der, ella es una visión. Lo juro, si no lo supiera, habría dicho que ella era hija de la reina de las hadas.

Derek sonríe, cerrando el agua y girando. Los ojos de Stiles están bordeados por el más tenue lila. —¿Eso es realmente una cosa?

Stiles mueve sus cejas —¿no te gustaría saberlo?

Resopla —Me gustaría saber, en realidad, si alguna vez me has contado algo sobre las hadas—. Aunque no está enojado, en realidad, Stiles tiene sus razones. Además, cada día que conoce a Stiles, aprende un poco más.

—Es por eso que vine en realidad—, dice, cruzando los brazos. Sus alas parpadean durante un segundo antes de disiparse, y eso significa que está nervioso. Derek se siente orgulloso de saber eso. —Me preguntaba si este viernes, tú y Bells querrían venir a verme al rocío.

—¿El rocío?— Derek parpadea; confuso.

—Sí—, Stiles mueve su mano, dejando un rastro de brillo en el aire —¿el rocío? ¿La materia húmeda en la hierba? ¿La condensación molesta en las ventanas? Eso es todo por mí, bebé. O lo ha sido, durante los últimos tres semanas y dos días.

—¿De verdad haces eso? ¿El ... rocío?

—Sip.— Él respondió, haciendo estallar la p, —¿quieres verlo o no? ¿Sobre las 4 de la madrugada? ¿El parque junto a la oficina de correos?

Derek piensa que no hay nada más seductor que Stiles haciendo magia, así que asiente. —¿Izzy tenía todo para la escuela? —Él pregunta, sacando zanahorias de la bandeja de verduras. Él quiere hacer algo saludable pero también un poco asqueroso para el almuerzo para que el nuevo asistente en el gimnasio deje de tomar su comida.

—Creo que sí, su mochila parecía bastante pesada—. Stiles había estado dejándola en la escuela durante los últimos días, tan pronto como había visto el jeep y lo alto que estaba del suelo y cuánto podía ver desde dentro, lo había declarado su carruaje. Derek había echado un vistazo al motor y había arreglado algunas cosas.

—Ese Jeep es más viejo que yo, Stiles—. Negó con la cabeza —¿por qué no lo cambias por un modelo más nuevo?

Stiles se rió entre dientes —¿con qué dinero? Además, no puedo hacer eso. Ella es mi bebé—, le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a la capucha —mi papá me lo compró un día y un día yo también lo transmitiré.

—¿A qué hora estás en el gimnasio hoy?

—De 11 a 4

Stiles silbó —al menos tienes el físico para ser un instructor de gimnasia. ¿Asustas a las personas a las que entrenas? Me asustas.

—Nada te asusta—, Derek soltó un bufido, y Stiles inclinó la cabeza contemplativamente.

—No—, dijo, extrañamente suavemente —Tengo miedo.

Derek soltó las zanahorias, caminando hacia él. —¿Sí?

—Sí—, Stiles carraspeó —de perder ... quiero decir, de que te ocurra algo, o a Bells, o a mi papá. O a Scotty. Pero él es todo lobuno, quiero decir, tú también, pero... tú ya sabes a lo qué me refiero. Las alas brillantes solo pueden hacer tanto.

—Eres mucho más que eso—. Derek se burla —como me recuerdas todos los días—.

El hada se echó a reír, respondiendo al pájaro azul que había vuelto a cantar con entusiasmo una vez que notó que Stiles estaba en la casa. —Es cierto. Soy bastante increíble. ¿Puedo quedarme hasta que tengas que ir a trabajar? Traje películas.

Derek no cree haber escuchado un mejor plan.

El resto de la semana transcurre con bastante lentitud, porque no ocurre nada particularmente azaroso.

Derek pasa la mayor parte de la semana preguntándose qué son exactamente él y Stiles, porque amigos no suenan suficiente.

Pasan la mayor parte del día juntos, con Stiles llevando a Isabella al colegio y más a menudo levantándola para que Derek pueda terminar el turno. Y que Dios lo ayude, no hay nada mejor que salir del gimnasio para ver a Stiles y su hija sentados en el oxidado jeep azul en el estacionamiento mientras lo saludan. Él se desliza en el asiento del acompañante mientras Isabella habla sobre su día y luego Stiles enciende la radio y ambos le cantan con espantosas voces.

Derek negará cantar si alguien pregunta.

Stiles se queda a cenar y en ocasiones, prepara la cena, no muy buena. Su pastel de carne había sido decididamente demasiado dulce, pero lo habían comido con gratitud.

Lo único que Stiles no ha hecho es pasar la noche, Derek le ofreció el sofá en tres ocasiones, cuando estaba demasiado oscuro y Stiles se había quedado dormido durante una película, pero él siempre lo había rechazado y Derek lo había mirado con preocupación. el hada agotada había regresado a su jeep y conducido a casa con su padre.

Es... no es una gran amistad.

Bueno, por un lado, Derek está completamente enamorado de él.

Y a veces...

Bueno, a veces, Derek piensa que sus miradas persistentes son devueltas, aunque solo sea por un momento.

Él niega con la cabeza porque... porque no.

Stiles parece joven, y aunque él dijo que tenía veinte años, Derek tiene sus dudas. Porque sí, Stiles probablemente tiene el cuerpo de un niño de veinte años, pero debe haber algo extraño en el envejecimiento de las hadas porque, a juzgar por los destellos que ha visto Derek, el sheriff está envejeciendo y sabe que no tuvo un hijo muy tarde. Y también, hay una foto en el teléfono de Stiles de él y Scott tomada hace al menos tres años, y Stiles no se ve tan diferente.

Derek sabe que los lobos envejecen un poco más lento, y no cree que Stiles sea mayor ni nada parecido, pero definitivamente hay algo en juego.

Para cuando llega el viernes, Derek está emocionado. Sale del gimnasio a las 3 p.m., metiendo sus zapatillas en su bolsa de lona solo para ver el jeep azul estacionado justo afuera de la puerta. Isabella lo saluda y Stiles lo saluda. Está sobre el capo y Derek parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que es un día maravillosamente soleado.

Stiles brilla bajo el sol, su codo enganchado en el costado del coche. —Entra viejo, vamos a ir de compras.

Derek lo mira.

—Es... es de Mean Girls. ¿Alguno ha visto a Mean Girls? ¡Esto es escandaloso! Lo estamos viendo mañana, puede estar seguro de eso.

—¿No es para adolescentes?— pregunta Derek, empujando su bolsa en la parte posterior y mirando a Isabella, que sacude la cabeza en señal de advertencia.

—De ninguna manera, papi, estuve aquí primero y pedi me, ¡así que este asiento es mío!

Stiles hace una mueca ante ‘me lo pedi’, corrige suavemente, y ella asiente

—¡Sí! ¡Me lo pedí!

Derek intenta ganar una mirada con ella y finalmente pierde, trepando en el asiento trasero en favor de la alegría triunfal de su hija que se parece mucho a la de Stiles. Se toma un momento para evaluarla, ella está con un vestido amarillo que Laura le compró, y está el brillo residual de lo que huele a bloqueador solar. Él quiere sonreír, los lobos no tienen que preocuparse por cosas así, pero aún así, no duele. Su pelo está recogido por una diadema , y no hay un pelo fuera de lugar. Ella huele a arena. Derek frunce el ceño.

—¿Fuiste a la playa?— Pregunta, mientras Stiles regresa a la carretera.

Por la mueca en la cara de Stiles y el corazón de su hija, no tiene que saber que están mintiendo cuando suenan: —No—, al unísono.

Mira a Stiles en el espejo retrovisor hasta que cede.

—Muy bien, bien, así que en realidad no la llevé hoy a la escuela, conseguí que los dos nos absorbiéramos por las plantas de mi jardín y volviéramos a sembrar en una playa de California, ¡demándame, Derek! ¡La niña nunca había visto una estrella de mar!

—¡Fueron tan geniales, papá! ¡Fui a nadar en el océano! Lo de la planta no era tan genial—. Ella se estremece— Se sentía muy viscosa.

Stiles parece que podría discutir por un momento, pero luego inclina la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—Stiles—,suspira Derek — no puedes sacarla del colegio para llevarla a la playa.

—Lo habría hecho después, pero sabes que cultivar esas plantas lleva al menos unas horas. Además, aprendió mucho más en la playa de lo que lo hubiera hecho en el colegio. ¡Lo único que hacen es colorear, Derek!

—Sí, papá, aprendí muchas cosas. ¿Sabías que el vidrio está hecho de pequeños pedazos de arena y que los cangrejos caminan de lado?

Derek intenta enojarse, pero Stiles está sonriendo con tanto orgullo e Isabella irradia la alegría más pura, por lo que lo único que hace es sentarse en su asiento y murmurar: —La próxima vez que vayas, llévame contigo.

Stiles gira en su asiento, casi haciendo chocar el coche con la emoción —¿En serio ?!— Él grita —¡Diablos, sí!— Y él e Isabella chocaron los cinco

Conducen hasta el supermercado más cercano, y antes de que Derek pueda preguntar qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo, Izzy está empujando una cesta en su mano y diciéndole que elija los suministros para el picnic. —Stiles dice que vamos a tener un picnic nocturno, papi—, le informa cortésmente, —así que tenemos que elegir deliciosos bocadillos nocturnos.

Es un poco surrealista, caminar por la tienda como una familia. Se ponen cariñosos, y a veces algunas miradas celosas de otros clientes mientras Isabella se sienta en los hombros de Derek tomando cosas que le parecen interesantes, y Stiles tirando de la muñeca de Derek por los pasillos. Derek se cae cómodamente, fingiendo por unos momentos que todo esto es real.

—Oh, Dios mío —. Stiles congela —eso son golosinas.

Derek frunce el ceño, los pulgares moviéndose gentilmente en los tobillos de Isabella, mientras ella pasa los dedos por su cabello con dulzura.

Derek observa horrorizado mientras comienza a tirar puñados de dulces en una espatula grande. Él no parece distinguir realmente, y Derek observa con creciente preocupación como huevos de chocolate, , haribos de cualquier forma y tamaño van a la bolsa. Les siguen al menos 100 corazones dulce y drumsticks, mini malvaviscos y gelatinas, caramelos y chocolate recubierto de azúcar.

Stiles está en su tercera taza cuando Derek encuentra las palabras para decir algo. E incluso entonces, es solo su nombre

—Stiles...

Stiles se burla de él, los labios rojos y ojos de color ámbar.

Él no tiene corazón para decir nada después de eso, y deja que Stiles lo ponga en la cesta.

—¡Oh, papá, mira! ¡Me olvidé de mostrarte!— Ella mueve su oreja para que la dejen caer y él la coloca en el suelo suavemente mientras se dirigen hacia la salida. —Stiles me hizo una corona en la playa—. Busca en uno de los bolsillos -muy prácticos- de su vestido (Laura es completamente práctica) y saca una intrincada y hermosa corona de conchas y coral incrustadas en verde-azulado.

Stiles mira por encima del hombro y sonríe suavemente —En forma para una princesa—, le recuerda, y sus ojos cálidos se posan en Derek.

Dios Derek lo ama.

Él ayuda a colocar la corona en la cabeza de su hija mientras guarda su diadema en su bolsillo.

La mujer de la salida se burla de ellos. Tiene casi setenta años y obviamente no está recibiendo lo suficiente de su fondo de jubilación, así que Derek una buena propina justo cuando Stiles conjura una rosa de tallo largo y sin espinas desde atrás de su espalda y se la presenta.

—Una hermosa rosa para una mujer elegante—, murmura, y las lágrimas brotan en sus ojos y les agradece a los dos sinceramente.

Isabella asiente con la cabeza a los dos mientras regresan al coche. —Hiciste a esa señora muy feliz—. Ella dice —me gusta eso—. Y sin decir una palabra, se sube al asiento trasero, dejando el lado del pasajero para Derek.

Derek no sabe si siempre fue el hombre que alentó a saltarse la escuela o a dejar propinas a mujeres mayores, pero él sabe que ahora lo es, con Stiles.

Se dirigen a casa y duermen lo más que pueden, se siente mal dejar a Stiles en el sofa (Derek sabe dónde preferiría tenerlo) pero Stiles está como una luz, feliz y desparramado en los cojines cubiertos de purpurina.

Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, Derek es despertado por la forma oscura de Stiles sacudiendo su hombro. Isabella ya está levantada, moviendo los pies con impaciencia, toda envuelta en su abrigo y su bufanda. Stiles está menos vestido, pero tiene una sudadera con capucha roja sobre su típico conjunto de cuadros. Él está llevando la canasta de picnic.

—¡Vamos, papi!— Ella chilla con impaciencia, salpicando su campanilla en su rostro, por lo que está tosiendo con brillo.

Stiles trata de ocultar su risa detrás de una tos cuando Derek se burla mirándolo. —Esperaremos afuera—, dice, guiando a Isabella mientras ella camina detrás de él. Derek no tiene tiempo para contemplar la intimidad de tener a Stiles en su habitación, ni siquiera por un momento, antes de tener que empezar a vestirse.

Con cierta persuasión, Derek consigue que usen su coche, y están en el parque en muy poco tiempo. Se dirigen directamente al centro del campo, y Stiles mira a su alrededor, antes de que la hierba a su alrededor empiece a crecer, más y más alto, hasta la altura de la rodilla, hasta la cintura, su hombro… por encima de ellos formando un amplio círculo y Derek entiende de inmediato.

Es más cálido, y con apenas un movimiento de su muñeca, la hierba se entrelaza como una tienda circular, aislante y cálida, pero que ofrece una vista perfecta del cielo iluminado por la luna en una noche tranquila. O una mañana temprana.

Disponen su manta y surtido de comida y dulces, y Derek se siente como un niño de nuevo, travieso y emocionado, y Stiles evoca pequeñas bolas de luz alrededor de su tienda de campaña improvisada.

Ellos comen y hablan. Derek menciona la posibilidad de que Stiles venga la próxima semana durante la luna llena y experimente el cambio con ellos. Por cierto, él se sonroja y agacha la cabeza, Derek cree que a Stiles le gusta la idea. Se relajan, se calientan y sacian hasta alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana.

Stiles empaca diligentemente todo dentro de la bolsa, y la hierba retrocede a su longitud normal.

Isabella está agarrando la mano de su padre con impaciencia y Stiles asiente.

—Muy bien muchachos, prepárense.

Se aleja unos pasos de él y ambos lobos lo miran de cerca.

Stiles se arrodilla, con las manos extendidas hacia el suelo, y su cuerpo brilla, un suave zumbido dorado, contra la noche, y la humedad comienza a extenderse desde sus manos. El enebro oscuro de la hierba comienza a destellar esmeralda y plata a la luz de las estrellas a medida que la humedad cae en cada hebra. Se extiende por todo el parque y en algunos de los árboles bajos mientras Stiles dibuja un gran arco en el aire con su brazo, el rocío sigue, posándose sobre las flores y las ventanas distantes del coche, observan cómo se extiende sobre la ciudad, gotitas de agua y luz reflejada. Se extiende suavemente como una sombra, dejando brillos y agua a su paso.

Es impresionante.

Lo hace por unos minutos, y cuando llega a ellos, se queda sin aliento aunque todo lo que hacía era mover los brazos.

Él produce dos narcisos empapados en rocío para ellos.

—Pruébalo—, murmura tímidamente, cansado.

Isabella se lame sin pausa, y jadea, entonces Derek lo sigue.

Él parpadea sorprendido. —Es dulce.

—Sí señor—, sonríe —el néctar de la naturaleza.

Derek frunce el ceño —¿no es néctar, el néctar de la naturaleza?

Stiles le da un golpecito en la oreja, e Isabella le dice a gritos qué tan genial fue cuando caminan hacia el coche.

Los zapatos de Derek se humedecen por el rocío y tiene que pasar unos minutos calentando su coche para que la condensación desaparezca. Aunque no se queja, duda que vuelva a quejarse alguna vez.

Isabella se duerme bastante rápido, la emoción que demuestra ser demasiado para ella y Derek se aclara la garganta un poco. La oscuridad y el bajo zumbido de la radio, junto con el olor de Stiles y su hija lo hacen valiente. —Sabes que ... siempre te ves hermoso cuando haces tu magia. ¡No solo en ese momento! Siempre ... quiero decir, siempre te ves ... hermoso.

Stiles lo mira, con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados. —¿Lo crees?

Derek asiente con la cabeza, repentinamente demasiado seco.

Stiles mira por la ventanilla a la hilera de semáforos verdes. —Creo que siempre te ves hermoso también. Sé que Bells te llama el Príncipe de las Hadas, pero tu? Te ves como ... un Rey Lobo, o algo así—. Derek se ríe sin aliento. —No solo ... fuera, eres ... haces cosas tan buenas sin siquiera pensar en ello y ... solo tengo la suerte de conocerte, ¿de acuerdo?— Su voz se rompe, y Derek se encuentra con sus ojos.

—Tuve suerte también—. Él susurra.

No se juntan esa mañana, pero cuando el sol comienza a levantarse y el rocío centellea sobre la hierba, sus ojos se cierran y está tan lleno de significado que casi lo hacen.

Pero Isabella se despierta y exige tortitas, que es rápidamente secundado por Stiles.

Ellos comen tortitas toda la mañana.

Y se juntan por la tarde.

Sus labios saben a jarabe y chocolate, y el rocío de fuera se ha ido.


End file.
